


Color of Lust

by ewuo (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ewuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always had feelings for Levi, but Levi has always been taken by Erwin... Though, when Levi gets sick, Eren has a chance for new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color of Lust

It's not like Eren Jaeger meant to fall for Levi Ackerman, Levi was taken after all! Erwin Smith had already taken his claim on the short male with soft black hair. Eren couldn't help himself, Levi was the first person outside of Mikasa and Armin to accept him! “Eren?” The familiar deep voice rung in the brunette's ears, his heart fluttering slightly. “S-sorry Levi, I was spacing out.” Eren said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “It's fine, we should take a break anyways.” Levi was an amazing singer, famous for his voice. ( _if you need an example, Listen to Shoose's version of Gossip. Shoose sounds a lot like Levi's voice actor, after all._ ) He was incredibly popular for the fact he could sing any type of music; his voice was hypnotic to say the least. Eren was just a rookie to all this, though he did sometimes sing with Levi. They sounded pretty good together, but Eren was a runt to everyone in the same job.

Erwin Smith was an incredibly famous songwriter, director, and War Hero who gave up his arm to save another. Erwin was most famous for taking Levi from being a street rat into what he was today. A clean, mannered, skilled and talented man. “Levi, when is the next show?” Eren questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. “In... About two hours. Let's go ahead and get dressed.” Levi answered the question, having to glance at a clock prior. Eren gave a quick nod, rushing to the dressing room with Levi. Hanji waited there, handing them their clothing. “Think you're going to have fun?” She asked with a cheery smile. “When do I not?” Levi asked boredly. He took the clothing, and Eren did as well, and they both walked into the booths to change. Large mirrors were there so they could see how their outfits were coming together. Eren looked at himself; his hair was styled the same as normal, he wore slight eyeliner, a tight white t-shirt, white skinny jeans, white converse, a black belt that hung down on his hip just slightly, chains hung off of it, and a white fedora tilted to the side just a tiny bit.

The brunette walked out of the small room, upon coming out he spun around for Hanji with a large grin. “Wow, Eren! You look really good in that!” The glasses wearing female cheered loudly. “Keep it down, you two.” Levi said, soon walking out after Eren. Levi's hair was half normal, the other half was brushed back by his fingers, a black fedora sitting on his head tilted to the side where his bangs were normal, his shirt was a tight v-neck t-shirt in the color of black, his skinny jeans fit tight and were also black, only sucseding in showing off his hourglass figure, his shoes were fully black converse, he wore a white belt with chains hanging off of it. Eren felt his face heat up as he looked over the elder male's outfit. “You look really good, Levi.” Eren complimented. Levi gave a nod, the thin line of eyeliner and soft black eyeshadow to just slightly darken his eyelid made his silver eyes pop. They were more hypnotic than his voice! Eren could stare at those eyes until he died... “Eren, Levi, Hanji, you three ready?” Erwin soon made Eren shake from his little thought bubble.

“I changed why the boys were getting ready, I'm ready too!” Hanji said. The brunette male was confused, he had only just noticed? Hanji wore a matching outfit to his own-but wore a checkered skirt instead-, Erwin did as well. Levi being the only in black, for an obvious reason. Eren was just happy they matched even if the colors were different. “Then let's go ahead and start doing a quick rehearsal. No need for vocals, just make sure everyone remembers the dance.” Erwin informed, leading the way to the large stage. Eren would always be so shocked, but incredibly happy to be on the stage as all the fans looked to them. Though, at the moment, it was empty. “Eren, over here!” Armin called. Armin was dressed the same as Eren, Mikasa matched Hanji. “Hey~!” Eren cheered happily. “I don't like this. He's planning something.” Mikasa grumbled, her glare focused on Levi; she knew of Eren's feelings after all...

“Don't worry Mikasa, he's not gonna do anything. Now quit looking at him like that or we're gonna loose our jobs!” Armin yelled in a hushed whisper. “Sorry.” Mikasa said, moving her attention to Eren. “You look cute.” She said, smiling softly. “I feel weird, the shirt isn't too tight?” The brunette asked with slight insecurity. “It looks great, Eren!” Armin said, smiling widely. “You three, practice time.” Levi scolded, the three soon running over to Levi, Hanji, and Erwin. “Where's Nanaba?” Levi questioned, looking around. It wasn't long until the spoken of ran over quickly. “I'm sorry I was late, Levi!” Nanaba said worriedly, their forehead covered in beads of sweat. “It's fine. You're here and before the practice started. So, good enough. Now, we can start.” Everyone got into their assigned spots, Eren stood on Levi's left, Erwin on the right, next to Erwin was Hanji, next to her was Nanaba, next to Erwin was Mikasa, next to her was Armin. The lights soon dimmed, also working as a lighting test as all the colorful lights began spinning at the pace with the song. It began playing, just a recording so Levi's voice was in it. The seven began to dance with it, Levi quietly muttering the words as he moved. Once again, Eren was in a trance with Levi. He stepped gracefully, his hips swayed with the beat, and overall the look of pure focus and enjoyment in Levi's eyes; even though his face was blank.

Now, the real show would begin. The seven stood out of view from the giant crowd that shouted, “Le-vi! Le-vi! Le-vi!” at the top of their lungs. “I'll be fine Erwin, stop worrying.” Levi waved his hand. “You've been sick for the past week and have been having breathing troubles, if you need to stop dancing then don't push yourself. If you need a break from singing, just move the microphone to the crowd and mouth the words. They wont notice.” Erwin warned. Levi had been very sick in the previous week, fever, issues breathing, and pains in his chest. They'd be taking him to the doctor tomorrow. “I'm not stopping the show, I refuse to. It's like I said last week, I _will_ preform.” Levi was too stubborn for his own good in the eyes of Eren; but he respected Levi for that choice.

Finally, the music began pounding, the seven walked out into the vision of the screaming fans, took their places, and finally as the vocals began, Levi walked out. Everything was going surprisingly smoothly, they had done three songs so far, Levi had managed to sing and dance through all of them. Though, Erwin could tell Levi was beginning to push himself. If it were up to Erwin, this whole thing would be canceled. The whole tour. The way Levi was hurting, that wasn't anything normal. Now, was the song they had all been worrying about. The dance was extremely complicated, fast, and there was basically none stop singing and a few very hard parts where Levi would have to growl. Though, throughout the song he also had to moan and pant into the microphone, making all the girls squeal and scream louder than ever.

But fate has a funny way of handling this... Halfway through the song, Levi felt a pain in his lungs, it felt like they were on fire. He collapsed to his knees and everything stopped. He was coughing up blood, barely able to stop to breathe. Everyone in the crowd screamed in fear. Eren held Levi's hand to comfort him and was staying close as Erwin kept everyone backed up to give Levi space, and Hanji was calmly calling 911. Though, her face made it clear she was horrified. Levi was taken to the hospital almost as fast as you could count to three; Eren and Erwin rode in the ambulance with Levi. Who was very unhappy to be making such a big deal of it. Many of the fans had already posted video of it, it was viral. 'Levi Ackerman, is he going to live!?' was usually what it was tagged with. One person actually put 'Levi Ackerman dies'. “Calm down, E-Eren. I'm not dead yet..” Levi weakly tried to comfort Eren, who was physically shaking.

Erwin was scared to death as well. Levi was on and off throughout the whole ride, if they went over a single bump he'd break out into blood soaked coughing. Finally, he was taken to the hospital. Upon getting a few tests done, calming Levi's coughing, and getting him to fall asleep, the sun rose. Eren gazed at Levi in the hospital room, the gown, laying on his back-he preferred his side-, the blanket covering half up his stomach, his arms placed next to his body above the blanket, the IV containing the medicine that calmed the pain... Levi looked like someone who was _dying_. It scared Eren to death; he could only imagine how bad Erwin was hurting.

Erwin hadn't left Levi's side. Eren went home shortly to shower off and change, but Erwin just sat there in the hospital room with Levi, right next to him, watching him closely for the past three hours. They had been there for five. “Mr. Smith, if you would like you may use the shower here.” A nurse kindly said. “Ah, thank you.” Erwin's voice was strong, it wasn't broken, but the look in his eyes gave away he was _shattered_. Eren knew Erwin was blaming himself, since Levi had preformed like that. “I can get you some clothes.” Hanji offered. Erwin nodded slowly. “Bring a change for Levi, as well. You know he wont want to change back into the same clothes.” Erwin said. “Duh, he's a total neat freak.” Hanji joked, managing to lighten the mood slightly.

Erwin had showered, changed, and they all ended up falling asleep. Eren and Hanji leaned against Erwin's shoulders, and Erwin's head rested on Eren's. Levi's silver eyes slowly opened, seeing the three like that made him smile slightly. He felt better, the pain medicine coursing through his veins. “Good morning, Levi.” A nurse whispered as she walked in very quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. “Good morning.” Levi returned in a whisper. “I'll be removing the IV and you can leave. We'll tell you the results and such before you're signed out.” The nurse explained, Levi simply nodded; he didn't even flinch when she removed the IV.

Levi stood up, using the shower before he put on the clothing Hanji brought. A gray sweater belonging to Erwin, black skinny jeans that had been slightly faded over time, and slip on vans in black. Levi then walked back out, walking over to the sleeping trio. Levi took a picture, setting it as his screen saver before he dared wake any of them up. He softly moved Erwin's hair out of his face, causing the man's eyes to slowly open. “Hn... Levi..? When did you wa-” “Shh, they're asleep.” Levi whispered, motioning to the sleeping Hanji and Eren.

Erwin carefully moved free from the two, without waking them. A soft knock, then the door opened. A doctor, with an unreadable face. “Hello Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Smith... I have the results.” The doctor said, the grim look as he read over the words worried Levi. Erwin seemed to know, his hand wrapping around Levi's own. The doctor cleared his throat, beginning to speak, “Levi has an advanced stage of Lung Cancer. Likely caused by the years of smoking.” The doctor said it so smoothly, so easily, but every word was stuck in Levi's throat. He stood there, his eyes wide with his mouth slightly agape. Erwin furrowed his brows, “You're joking. Aren't you!?” “I'm afraid not, all the tests came back positive for it... We even tested three times.” The doctor explained, a frown finally showing on his face. “I'm very sorry, but there is a chance the chemo can save hi-” “No. If it's time for me to die, then so be it. I wont go through chemo.” Levi said simply, looking away from Erwin. He knew he'd be angry with that choice. “Levi, how on earth can you say you're _giving up_?! It can be _treated_ , it can be _stopped_!” Erwin was very angry. Yelling, but nothing too loud. No one outside the room would hear.

“I'm not giving up, Erwin. I'm accepting my fate. Chemo is doubtful to save me, it'll just keep me alive and suffering longer.” Levi said, looking to Erwin finally. Tears were rolling down his face, “You don't think I want to live? You don't think I want to stay here with all of you? Don't ever say I'm giving up.” Levi said, Erwin instantly reached out and hugged Levi close to his strong body. Powerful arms wrapping around the weak, trembling form. “He may live longer, but the soonest would be three months from now.” The doctor said, soon signing the papers. “You're free to go. Here's this, it wont fix anything, but it'll keep you comfortable. Oh, and Levi, I'm afraid you can't sing or dance anymore. Nothing like you were, at least. It'll only make you die sooner.” The doctor warned. Levi meekly nodded, taking the paper.

Erwin woke up Hanji and Eren, all of them walking out silently. “What did the doctor say..?” Eren finally asked quietly. “Levi...” Erwin trailed off, having trouble saying it. “I'm dying, brat. That's what he said.” Levi said, getting in the passenger's seat of the car. Erwin got in the drivers side, Hanji got in the back, scolding Levi for saying it like that, and Eren just stood there. Frozen in the street, tears filled his big green eyes, rushing down his face. “Y-you can't die!” Eren yelled. Seeing him like that, Levi quickly got out, jogging over to Eren, hugging onto him. Eren hugged back tightly, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist, hiding his face in Levi's shoulder, sobbing. Levi hugged around Eren's waist with one arm, the other resting around his shoulders as his fingers played with Eren's hair. “Baby don't cry...” Levi was beginning to sing a lullaby, but couldn't manage to as he broke into tears himself. Hanji got out of the car, hugging onto the two as well. She was sobbing as well, silently unlike the other two though.

Erwin sat in the car, crying silently himself. He couldn't join in the hug, he didn't want Eren to see him like that; weak. He had to be strong for Levi, mostly right now. Soon, the other three finally got in the car. They returned to Levi and Erwin's shared house, a large house but modest. They all got out, and walked into the house. “Who's going to tell everyone?” Hanji asked. Levi shook his head, “I can't do it. I know its awful to have someone else, but I can't look at people.” It was completely understandable. “I can tell everyone.” Erwin said. “I'll just start a group phone call with everyone. I'll do it outside, you two just get Levi to rest.” Erwin informed the two. They nodded, bring Levi up the stairs.

Levi let out a heavy sigh, looking at Eren and Hanji. “Don't treat me like I'm weak, that's all I'm asking of you guys.” Levi requested, looking to the two tiredly. “We wont! Promise!” Eren said quickly, laying Levi down. “Lay down with me... Both of you..” Eren and Hanji did as asked, laying down next to Levi. They both hugged onto his waist, his hands holding onto theirs. _Maybe this would all be okay... Maybe he'd magically pull through..._ Those were Eren's throughts. He knew it wasn't going to happen, this is real life. So, he'd be there for Levi through it all. He'd visit and cook for them, since Levi would probably be too tired to cook and Erwin can't for his life.

Erwin watched everything from a place where he couldn't help, he watched as Levi hacked up his lungs and almost died. He watched as the doctor told Levi that he had cancer, he saw he fear in Levi's eyes. He seen the love Eren had for Levi when they hugged. He knew it was like the love he felt for Levi. He didn't know what he was more scared of, loosing Levi to Eren or loosing Levi to cancer. Either way, he'd stand by Levi's choice. Even if he got hurt, he wanted Levi to be happy.

Erwin silently chuckled to himself, he could hear Levi scolding him for saying that. _I can't be happy if you aren't, shitty idiot._ Would be what he'd say, Erwin knew him very well after all. Finally, Erwin had finished the phone calls. He told everyone of the situation, and asked them to leave it be for a few days before they start asking all their questions and such. He wanted to give Levi a chance to relax and calm down.

A few weeks had passed, everyone had come to terms with it on the most part at this point. All the fans knew as well, Levi was on the news a few times-a lot-, and everything was finally stilling. “Levi, how do you cook this?” Eren asked. Levi walked over, looking at the book. “Says you need to turn down the temperature and stir slowly.” He answered. Erwin was mixing a bowl of cake batter, Eren was making the chocolate filling, and Levi was mixing color into the homemade icing. “This is gonna be so good!” Eren cheered. “Of course it will, we made it after all.” Levi shrugged. “Good point.” Erwin chuckled. Soon, they put the cake mix into the pan with a hallowed middle, let it cook for a while, poured the chocolate in, then returned it to cook. Finally, it was done. They took it out, and let it cool, added the icing, smoothed it out, and decorated the cake. Strawberries, whip cream, and chocolate shreds all covered the cake. Levi took an icing pen, writing a cute message onto the square of chocolate. _“Now you're getting old, old man.”_ was what it read. He carefully set it down onto the cake. Erwin was forced to leave the room as they decorated the cake, since it was for his birthday.

Erwin was adding another year to his age, which he didn't tell anyone. So, Eren came up with a game. They'd guess, and Erwin would answer _only_ if someone got it right. The party was small, but fun. No one correctly guessed his age. Levi, for fun, said 'Eighty-four and a half'. Everyone laughed at that, even Erwin. Now, Levi and Erwin stood in the kitchen cleaning up. Everyone had gone home at this point. Levi grew silent, looking over to Erwin. “Do you ever regret your choice?” He asked. Erwin looked over to Levi curiously, but upon catching where his gaze landed he sighed. “Sometimes I miss having two arms, I can't hold you as closely as I'd like to, but no. I do not regret my choice, because someone lived when they were going to die because of it. An arm, isn't worth as much as a life.” Erwin said.

Levi set down the dishes he was cleaning, pulling off the gloves and setting them aside as he walked over to Erwin. “That's not what I mean.” Levi said, his hands caressing Erwin's cheeks. “Do you regret joining the Military?” Levi asked again, looking into Erwin's blue eyes. “No. It's where we met. If I didn't go, I wouldn't have met _you_.” “You wouldn't have to be suffering now because of me. How can you say you don't regret that? If you hadn't joined, we wouldn't have spoken, we wouldn't have ever became involved in a relationship, you wouldn't have to deal with me having cancer.” Levi said. Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi's waist, gently pushing him against the kitchen counter, making Levi have to jump up onto it. Erwin took his place between Levi's thighs, softly kissing his temple. “I wouldn't have to suffer, no. Not over your cancer. But I would be suffering something worse. I would be suffering because I wouldn't have a meaning to live. I wouldn't have someone to love. Someone to protect. Someone who brought me back from my insanity.” Erwin's words warmed Levi; who caught the others lips in a kiss.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Kind and full of love. Slowly, it got a bit rougher, more passionate. Erwin broke the kiss, a groan emitting from Levi's throat, which was soon kissed by Erwin. A trail of kisses moved down Levi's neck, a few marks being left as soft whimpers came from Levi. Erwin softly placed his hands on Levi's thighs, beginning to leave marks on Levi's collar bone as the black haired male unbuttoned his own shirt for Erwin, soon letting it slip off of his shoulders. Erwin carefully picked up Levi, even with just one arm he could; since Levi was rather small it was easy. Erwin carried Levi into the bedroom, softly laying him down on the bed before crawling on top of him. Only to be flipped by Levi, who straddled Erwin's hips and his bum sat on his lap.

“What's this about..?” Erwin questioned. “I want to please _you_ tonight.” Levi said simply, removing Erwin's shirt, pants and boxers. Levi then began to slip off his own, but not before giving a soft grind of his ass onto Erwin's crotch; causing a grunt. Levi shivered, feeling Erwin grow hard under his actions. “Sh-shit..” Levi moaned softly, he had soft of forgotten how large Erwin was. But Erwin was thinking about something totally different. He was gazing over Levi's nude body, studying the tattoos on his arms, neck, chest, and sides. There were a few on his back, but he couldn't see them. The cute little piercings in Levi's hips, which were oh-so-sensitive. Erwin reached forward, holding Levi's hips as he helped him grind against him in a slow motion, rubbing his thumbs against the piercings; which earned him a moan of his name form Levi.

“You're like a drug, Levi.” Erwin said, breathing heavily now. Levi looked so cute, his back was slightly arched, one of his hands rested between his thighs on Erwin's stomach, his eyes closed, his other hand pressed against his mouth as he tried to suppress the moans. “I can't take the teasing anymore.” Erwin said simply, moving his hands down to spread out Levi's legs, which sounded a gasp from the smaller male. Erwin looked up to Levi, who reached down and slowly moved the hard-on into the right position, slowly dropping down on it. As he did that, his body jerked. “Does it hurt?” “N-no...” “What's the safe word if it does?” Erwin asked very carefully. “R-red...” Levi whimpered, slowly pushing further down. “Tell me why.” “Because it's- Ah! Fuck! I-it's the color of lust..!” Levi whimpered out quickly, Erwin had thrust into his partner halfway through the sentence; burrowing his cock deep inside the tight ass. “Mm.. Good boy.” Erwin praised. Levi panted heavily, nodding as he slowly began to move. He used the hand that wasn't covering his mouth to help with leverage, moving up and down on the large, throbbing cock that currently slid in and out of his entrance.

Erwin began to pant heavily, moving his hands back to Levi's hips as he began to help Levi bounce on his cock. Levi tilted his head back, putting both hands on Erwin's chest to bounce down much harder as he let out loud moans of Erwin's name. The room was sound proof, so he could get as loud as he wanted. Erwin would always use that to make the smaller male scream in pleasure, which was easy for Erwin since he studied how to make Levi feel good. Levi's nails dug into Erwin's chest when he felt the large cock thrust into his ass as he dropped down, sending it in all the way. “F-fuck!” Levi yelled, panting and moaning even louder as the speed increased. The feeling was incredible, addictive, and so freaking _satisfying_. The friction, the stretch, the tightness, god it was heaven for both of the males.

It didn't take long for Erwin to push Levi down onto his hands and knees, getting behind him before harshly thrusting back into him. Erwin liked being treated, but preferred slamming into Levi; he'd make such sweet little noises. Erwin started quick, hard, and deep; which earned his sweet noises. Levi whimpered, moaned, but most importantly, he _squeaked_. It felt so good Levi was letting out little squeaks, causing Erwin to grab his hair and push him down more, Levi obeyed and went from his hands to his elbows, making his ass poke out more; in turn only letting Erwin go in deeper. Now, Levi was screaming and crying out in pleasure, Erwin was grunting and panting like a mess as he moved...

Eren had stopped by without warning, hoping it wouldn't bother Levi. He walked into the house, calling out for Levi. The door was unlocked, so he was curious as of why no one was there. Eren's ears caught the faintest of sounds, recognizing it as screams and Levi's voice. He instantly rushed up stairs, upon opening the door very quietly he seen the sight. Erwin pinned Levi to the bed, the helpless little look on his face sent heat down to Eren's crotch. Eren stayed dead quiet, watching the two carefully. The sweet noises Levi was making filled his ears, the squeaks expecially hot. Eren bit his lip, they wouldn't notice... Right? Right. Slowly, he slid his hand down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down without any sound, then finally put his hand into his boxers and began to stroke the throbbing member. Eren watched closely, moving his hand faster as Levi's moans got even more desperate, seeing Erwin's big cock sliding in and out of Levi's tight little hole was so erotic. He was standing there, watching them and they didn't even know!

Eren was already leaking out precum, watching the two even closer. But he made a mistake, when he seen Levi cum, he moaned. The two froze, Levi and Eren made eye contact. “E-Erwin..~ Stop..!~ He's watching..” Levi moaned out, Erwin only continued to pound into his ass as his cock began to throb. “Come on Eren, join us.” was all he said, Levi moaned desperately just at the thought. “Oh god, thank you daddy.” Levi whispered. Eren's eyes widened, but he walked in. Erwin moved back, sitting down he pulled Levi onto his lap. “Sit next to me.” Eren once again did as told, Levi sat halfway on their laps, panting heavily. Eren thrust into Levi's ass first, bliss rolled through him. Eren looked to Erwin nervously, “Don't keep him waiting.” Erwin said, giving a nod to Eren. The brunette began to thrust in and out of Levi at the most god awfully teasing pace. Levi whimpered, moaning Eren's name now.

Levi's moans filled the room, and soon as Eren pounded his ass, Levi was scooted just slightly, Erwin's cock pushing in to join the fun. Levi scram at the top of his lungs, in both pleasure and pleasured pain. “Oh god, daddy it feels so good... Thank you daddy, thank you so much..~!” Levi moaned, feeling Eren and Erwin thrusting quick in his ass at completely different speeds, depth, and angles was so hot. “You're welcome, good boy for remembering to thank daddy.” Erwin whispered. Eren was overwhelmed by the pleasure as well. Levi's ass was so nice, it fit so perfectly, and now that Erwin was joining in, it felt even better. Erwin's cock rubbing against his own, Levi's ass just growing tighter as it pulsated around their cocks, Eren was in such a trance that he came inside of Levi, who gasped and shivered at it. “O-ohh~” Levi was really not used to how warm and sticky it was, feeling the hotness running down his thighs as Eren rode out his orgasm and Erwin thrust hard but normally. “Can daddy cum in this good little boy too?” Erwin asked, looking up at Levi. “Please daddy..” “Say it.” “Please, cum inside me daddy. Mark me as tamed..~!” Levi's dirty talk was always quite good.

So, Erwin obliged, much to his pleasure. He began to slam viciously inside his sweet lover's ass, Eren had pulled out due to exhaustion. Levi was almost there, close to passing out, so Erwin knew he needed to hurry. It didn't take long, his giant, hot, sticky load filled Levi's ass, slowly leaking out why Erwin thrusts. When the blond finally stopped and slowly pulled out, cum leaked out of Levi's bum. “Eren, clean him off, wont you?” Eren nodded at Erwin's words, moving down onto his elbows and knees. Levi laid there, on his back, with his legs spread for Eren; who began to lick the cum off of Levi's thighs. “Levi, mind if I do it?” “Nu-uh...” Eren was a bit confused when Erwin asked that question and moved behind the brunette, but his question was answered when he felt Erwin's cock pushing into his virgin hole. He loved the pain! It was so weird to say, but he _loved_ it. Erwin thrusts in and out of Eren's ass now, still hard as Eren continues to clean Levi of the cum, his tongue entering Levi's ass thus causing Levi to moan and tense up as his panted. It wasn't long before Erwin finished off his load inside Eren, and Eren finished off cleaning up Levi. They then all laid down, panting with Levi in the middle of them. Levi took both their hands, closing his eyes. “We need a shower...” He whispered, but before anyone could say anything in return or react, he added one thing. “I love both of you.” A soft, sweet whisper. Levi had never said that before, so he reveled in it. Eren did as well. “I love you too, Levi.” Erwin whispered, slowly getting up with Eren. “I do too, lots.” Eren said. Erwin picked Levi up, and all three went to go shower clean.

It had been a few months since everything went down, the three all basically agreed that they'd all be together. Which was very happy for Levi, who was content. Eren and Erwin also enjoyed the situation. Lately, though, Levi had been getting weaker and weaker. “Levi, you ready to get up or do you wanna sleep longer?” Eren asked, Erwin following him into Levi's room with his medicine. “I'm still pretty tired... Do you two mind if I lay down for a while longer?” “You can lay down as long as you want, all day if you want.” Erwin said, setting the pills and glass of water on the nightstand next to Levi. Erwin reached forward, softly moving Levi's hair out of his face; which caused him to softly purr. “Thank you, Erwin.” He whispered, taking the pills. Levi revived one kiss on the cheek from both of the other males, causing him to smile softly.

“Will you two lay down with me?” He asked, which caused Erwin and Eren to almost instantly lay down with their lover. Erwin and Eren were scared, they could tell the cancer was finishing off sucking the life out of his small body. It made Erwin sick to his stomach. He could see it, everyday Levi got a little weaker. It was slowly eating up his soul. “Erwin, can you sing a song?” Levi asked, snuggling close to Eren as Erwin spooned Levi. The blond nodded slowly, beginning to softly hum. Levi slowly relaxed into it, closing his eyes as he took soft breaths. Eren smiled, seeing Levi fall asleep as he began to play with his hair.

Soon, Levi's chest stopped moving, the warmth of his body was slowly draining. Erwin held Levi close, he had known Levi wasn't falling asleep... Erwin hugged onto Levi, and for the first time, let out a sob as he hid his face in Levi's back. Eren's eyes filled with tears, quickly moving the hair out of Levi's face and cupped his cheeks. “E-Erwin we need to give him CPR..! Like now! C-come on!” Eren shook Erwin, sobbing loudly. Erwin kept Levi close to his body, but let go to wrap his arm around Eren and pull him close as well, hugging him tightly. “It's okay, Eren... He's okay now... He's not suffering anymore... Don't cry anymore, be happy for him. He can stop hurting. Besides, we're not left alone. We have each other, he made sure of that.” Erwin whispered. Eren hugged onto Erwin as well, rocking them both. “I already miss him.” Eren whimpered, holding Levi to himself. “I know, I know... I do too..”

It had been four weeks, they had the funeral, and Eren moved in with Erwin. Without Levi, all Erwin had was Eren; Eren wanted to be there for Erwin anytime he could. The brunette and the blond did still love each other, they also still loved Levi greatly. A picture of all three of them hugging sat on a table in the hallway of the entrance, on the left a picture of all of them dancing, and on the right a picture of them making Erwin's cake. They didn't have that many memories, but they cherished the ones they had. “Erwin, can we get a cat?” Eren asked, “Sure. I don't see why not.” “I want to name it Levi...” Eren whispered, looking to the side at the pictures; seeing a bright smile on Levi's face. “He was just like a cat, and it'd be nice to come home and be able to call out his name... Even if he isn't the direct one that answers. It'll still be like a little piece of him.” “Let's go get the cat now.”

So they did, they got a little black kitten with silver eyes, it hated getting dirty, and loved to cuddle with Eren and Erwin. It was mean to some people, nice to others, and in between to most. Erwin and Eren stayed together until they were parted by both their deaths; of old age. Even when it had been twenty years after Levi's death, they still acted as if he was alive. “We're together, along with our other partner Levi.” is how they'd explain it. Even if people knew Levi had passed, they still counted him as there. He _was_ still there, he _was_ still in the relationship. He just couldn't be seen or heard...

But the love they all shared, was all still there; on full display.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? I hope it was satisfying!  
> It took me a very long time to write it, I kept going over it and changing different things so it sounded nice.  
> It was also very difficult to make this all seem to make the reader bond as well.


End file.
